1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for enhancing the efficiency and performance of internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to systems for conditioning the combustion air introduced into the combustion chamber(s) of such engines in order to increase the energy of combustion within the combustion chamber(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of methods and apparatus are known for enhancing the efficiency and performance of gasoline, diesel or gas internal combustion engines. Performance may be improved by modification of the fundamental engine structure, by enhancing the physical properties of the fuel and/or air which is combusted in the combustion chambers, or any combination these measures. For example, the displacement of the engine may be improved by boring the existing combustion chambers to greater diameters and fitting the enlarged chambers with mating larger diameter pistons. This and related major engine modification procedures, however, can be quite complicated and costly. Furthermore, such procedures must be performed with great care otherwise the engine could be permanently damaged during the modification process.
As a much simpler and less potentially harmful alternative, engine performance may be increased by combustion of highly refined rather than merely acceptable grades of fuel in the engines. In the case of standard gasoline engines, for example, engine performance can be increased somewhat by the use of higher octane fuels generally having an octane rating of about 92 or greater. However, the degree of performance advantage gained exclusively through combustion of higher octane fuels is actually quite limited. Moreover, consistent consumption of highly refined fuels results in materially increased engine operation cost, the justification of which must be weighed against the oftentimes marginal increase in performance achieved through the use of such fuels.
It is also known to augment the physical properties of the air which is combusted in internal combustion engines. Most commonly, these procedures involve increasing engine compression through the use devices for raising the pressure of the charge of air, and thus the quantity of combustible matter (oxygen), which is introduced into the engine combustion chambers. For example, at present, possibly the most widely used apparatus for performing this function is the turbocharger which, as is known, is a device that uses the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine to drive a turbine that in turn drives a supercharger, i.e., a blower or compressor, which supplies air under high compression to the combustion chambers or cylinders. Although turbochargers and the like are generally effective in performing their designated functions, by being mechanical devices having moving parts operating under high heat and stress (in particular, the turbine which typically turns at greater than 10,000 rpm in conventional applications), they suffer from mechanical inefficiencies and are rather susceptible to failure.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a method and apparatus for increasing internal combustion engine efficiency and performance through the use of essentially non-mechanical means for conditioning engine combustion air in such a manner as to enable super-atmospheric concentrations of combustion air to be supplied to the combustion chamber(s) of the engine.
A further advantage exists for a method and apparatus for increasing internal combustion engine efficiency and performance which avoids major modification of existing engine components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for increasing internal combustion engine efficiency and performance through the use of essentially non-mechanical means for conditioning engine combustion air in such a manner as to enable super-atmospheric concentrations, i.e., increased quantities, of combustion air to be supplied to the combustion chambers(s) of the engine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for increasing internal combustion engine efficiency and performance while avoiding major modification of existing engine components.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a system which utilizes a highly volatile combustible fuel in a vaporized state to rapidly and significantly cool the intake or combustion air of an internal combustion engine prior to the introduction of the air into the combustion chamber(s) of the engine, such fuel being either the sole combustion fuel of the engine or a supplement to the fuel normally combusted therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for increasing the velocity at which combustion air is introduced into the combustion chamber(s) of an internal combustion engine, such system including an air intake housing having multiple ports that form convergent ducts which are activated in a progressive fashion.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the attached drawings and written description of the invention presented hereinbelow.